


undecided in many things

by MisfortunatePrince



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfortunatePrince/pseuds/MisfortunatePrince
Summary: Just wanted a place to jot down my thoughts in a more poetic/journal like way without having to use pen or paper.





	undecided in many things

Why does it grow deep within my bones?

I've always thought it was mysterious

That feeling of guilt

That feeling of dread that sends you spiraling into sadness

when you run from it it often bites you harder than intended

And i think my skin gets thinner everytime

the skin breaks as it often does revealing beneath what I'm afraid to see

My wrongdoings the apologies yet to be said

The heart on my sleeve I baited and reeled in for kicks

'youre too complicated'

'figure yourself out if you can'

'wasting time'

It shreds me to hear it come from myself

That I'm losing time while I'm running in circles in the same trap I've laid for myself

It's like a masochistic art piece

Hang me in the gallery

Let my ugliness lay bare to see

So when I release my skin from the guilty teeth

I can finally feel like I escaped the never ending path

Set for me


End file.
